The invention relates to safety scissors used to cut synthetic fibers. In particular, the invention is directed to scissors having non-cutting protrusions separating cutting edges, whereby the protrusions are spaced to prevent foreign objects such as fingers from coming into contact with the nip of the cutting edges.
Various types of scissors are well known in the art. With the conventional scissors, the one scissor blade, when the scissors are closed, overlaps the cutting edge of the other scissor blade with its cutting edge throughout a portion of the length thereof so that between the cutting edges and the base of the cutting edge gap there is a nip which cuts the material. Most of such scissors are used to cut hair or cut other articles including synthetic fibers. However, as well known to one who has used scissors, foreign objects such as fingers can come between the cutting edges of the scissors, resulting in injuries.
Numerous types of scissors include projections extending from the cutting edge but providing teeth-like gaps as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,064 and 4,660,285. Thinning scissors with two serrated cutting edges are already known and shown in German Patent Specification No. 932,476. In these at least one scissor blade has ground cutting edge at the bottom of each of the gashes. It is also known for scissors to have serrated cutting edge of the scissor blade made corrugated for use in hair trimming.
However, such scissors have sharp serrated edges and still can pose a safety problem. Furthermore, such scissors were not designed for use in cutting synthetic fibers such as nylon, polyester, etc. It is the objective of the present invention to provide a safety scissor such that foreign objects such as fingers are prevented from entering the cutting edge of the scissor blades.